The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: Long songfic for "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. Crappy summary. Great story. Ask me how I got the idea and I'll tell you! T just in case... cause idk!
1. The First Entry

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter One**

**Edward's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: GoldenEyez1918

April 18th, 2008

1:17 A.M.

Well, this is my first time blogging. Since I'm not really sure how to do it yet, I'm keeping it private for now. So I really have no idea why I am writing. But I just need to get my thoughts out and a diary seems too girly. Bella's asleep and I'm on my laptop. She doesn't know this yet, but when I bought myself one I got one for her too. Hey, it was buy-one-get-one! Maybe she won't mind that.

Sigh. She looks so peaceful there, sleeping. I wish it was morning already!

Oh wait. It is.

I wish it was later in the morning so Bella would be awake. Our wedding is today.

Yeah, it's a little earlier than we had planned, but Bella really wants to be changed. She's just so eager for eternal damnation. Of course she doesn't believe that's what it is, but... Sometimes I'm just not so sure.

Then again, I am selfish. I'd do anything to be with her forever. Anything. Anything for her. For my Bella.

I just really cannot believe that it's today! I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. Even if I wasn't aware of it until recently.

Well, I think I've got the hang of this now. I'll go ahead and publish this post. Besides, I think the light tapping of the keys may be awaking Bella. She keeps mumbling something about a click.

GoldenEyez1918

(Shut up. Alice created the account for me. She's HyperPixieV. She also created accounts for the whole family.

Jasper is M-Path4xistence; Emmett is Strong0ne; Rosalie is xIxKnowxYouxKnowxImxBeautifulx; Carlisle is c0mpassi0nat3; Esme is Mrsc0mpassi0nat3; and Bella is Im-a-newb0rn-not-a-n00b.)

Not that you care. But I need to remind myself.

Alice is sort of clever with the names. But come on! I'm a newborn not a noob? What is a noob anyway?! And what's with all zero's instead of o's?! Well at least my o's are o's and not zeros. That reminds me, I should probably change my password.  
I've been blogging for 10 minutes. Wow. I'm becoming an addict.

Good night.

**Well this is my new story! I hope you like it! For once I actually know where I wanna take the story and most of what I'm gonna do next! Just gotta write it! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And no, I don't own Twilight!**

**GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! GOSH!**

**So tell me what you think of all the usernames! lol. I thought some were funny. But some were cheesy.**

**I'm probably not gonna use all of them, but I figured, just in case!**

**And that "blogging for 10 minutes, I'm an addict" thing was supposed to be funny. 10 minues doesn't make you an addict. 10 hours does. lol**

**I should probably shut up before my AN is longer than the chapter. (sorry for the shortness, btw)**

**REVIEW**

**emoTWiLiGHT**


	2. A Quick Update From Two

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same  
Chapter Two**

**Edward's Pov**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: GoldenEyes1918

April 18th, 2008

11:23 P.M.

She's dead.

Bella's dead.

**(Cliffie! jk)**

**Alice's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: HyperPixieV

April 19th, 2008

4:44 A.M.

Oh my gosh. I just spent like 5 hours comforting Edward. Well me and everyone else. Especially Jasper. Well he tried, but there's only so much he can do. Edward's emotions overpowered him.

I mean, I'm not heartless. I still can't believe she died either, but I never expected Edward to act like that.

It's totally horrible. I wish it never happened.

I mean, she didn't even get to use her blog!

She didn't even know I made accounts for all of us! And all the time we spent planning the wedding...

Wasted.

If only Edward had agreed to change her sooner. Or if I had even. She didn't even get to have her wedding. And the change was scheduled for after the wedding. Well, and after something else... hehe. Ew.

Oh dear. Edward's sobbing again. Looks like I'll just have to fill you in on the details or her death later.

Maybe at a time when everyone's not so depressed.

xoxo,

HyperPixieV

**Well i know its short! im sorry! i just dont wanna rush right into her death, the song, and the end! so im even gonna hold off and just do some chapters of life before the death. and that will be hard for me to write. so it will take a while. haha.**

**hmm that sounds wrong... about writing about stuff before bella's death being hard... i just meant cause i dont have ideas for that in my head yet. lol.**

**well now im tired of writing so now more tonight. except a chapter to myself to remind me of my plot.**

**i wasn ever good at the outline crap. i got an idea in my head and i'd write it out. in the fullest detail i could muster. lol.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**i still dont own twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**emoTWiLiGHT**

**p.s.**

**April 18th is my bday so that's why i chose that date. idk when they actually will get married. lol**


	3. The First Memory

**Yay! Finally an update! lol... Sorry. I just don't get a lot of time to write during the week. And I finally got an idea. lol. Tonight, I wrote 3 chaps in my notebook. Now I'm typing them up. **

**I do not own Twilight. REVIEW!! Come on! Chapter 3 and only 3 reviews!! Do you want me to stop writing this story altogether?! 'Cause the end is realyl cool, just ask Ashleigh... lol jk... DON'T! Ashleigh, don't tell anyone! lol**

**REVIEW!**

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Three**

**Alice's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: HyperPixieV

May 24th, 2008

9:39 P.M.

It's been over a month and Edward's still not over Bella. So we're all writing down our favorite memories about her, then we'll make him read them and write his own. Maybe after that, he'll come to grips with this and tell us all what really happened.

Here goes.

I think my favorite memory of Bella was when we went shopping for bridesmaids dresses. She didn't want to go, of course, but I could not wear something off the rack. So I dragged her to practically every store in the mall before Edward rescued her. Tehe.

My favorite store memory was when I picked out hideous clothes that were unflattering to every body type. Seriously ugly clothes. I can't even think about them without shuddering. I mean, seriously, who would buy that crap anyway?! Such a waste of store space... Where was I?

Oh right.

So I would hold up the disgusting clothes and say to Bella,

"You want THIS," real serious-like and watch her eyes widen in horror. But then I could tell when she tried to cover it up. She's be like, "Uh, sure. But we're here for dresses." or "Seriously, Alice. You think that would fit me?"

At which point, I'd wiggle my eyebrows and say, "That's the point."

Her reactions were hilarious.

But seriously, a size zero?! Even I can't fit that and I'm pixielike! I mean, they're like seriously kid-sized. Like a seven in kids.

How sick.

I mean no offense to and size zeros that may be reading this blog.

Do you eat?

Anyway, we must have been in the mall for hours. I don't know. Time flies when you're having fun.

But when we took a break for Bella to eat, Edward came and found an excuse to take her away.

Well it didn't matter really. We had picked out dresses. I was just shopping for fun.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Argh... I tried to make it longer... But I guess I'm not that good at long stories. lol. Well, it was a whole page in my notebook!**

**lol. Me and my friend actually do that shopping thing. Hold up ridiculous outfits and be like "OMG you so totally love that!"**

**It's hilarious.**

**I think I add an ''inside'' joke in like every chapter of this. Or at least this one and the next. I'll try to keep up tradition. **

**REVIEW!!**


	4. The Memory of High Bonding

**I wish I had more reviews, but here's a chapter anyway. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I PROMISED ASHLEIGH! lol... ISyour room tidy? **

**Here's your reward!**

**I do not own Twilight**

**REVIEW!**

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Four**

**Rosalie's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: xIxKnowxYouxKnowxImxBeautifulx

May 30th, 2008

4:18 A.M.

I thought it was cool when Bella and I bonded.

I'd told her that I didn't hate her, but she was still afraid of me.

Anyway, Bella and I were trying to plan a bachelorette party. I know the bridesmaids are supposed to do it, but she insisted. She knew Alice would go way over the top. So we discussed ideas.

Several ideas were vetoed because they weren't her style, too expensive, yadda yadda yadda.

It was nearly midnight when we finally started getting good ideas. Bella was falling asleep so I blocked my thoughts and had Emmett go get some sugar and caffeine.

I've never seen a human on drugs, but I'm guessing they'd be like Bella on a sugar high.

Despite our pauses for laughter, we got a plan for the party. Somehow, it all got started when Bella told me funny stories.

Apparently she and Alice were shopping when they found a hideous shirt. Alice and Bella never liked yellow, I guess... even though Bella was obsessed with topaz. But, anyway, they'd found a shirt with an ugly yellow color. Bella said she even described it perfectly without even thinking about it.

Lime mustard yellow.

Then she cracked up.

When she finally paused for a breath, she told me about what Mike Newton did once.

Apparently, he'd tried to impress her by climbing up to the top of a swingset and jumping.

"Whatever," she said. "He should have known I was in love Edward."

Hearing his name, Edward walked into the kitchen and took Bella away, giving me and the sugar I had her hopped up on a disapproving glare. I just laughed and let Emmett tell him about how he had teased Bella.

**Sorry. That's way longer in my notebook. Sorry.**

**lol the lime mustard yellow thing actually came from me and my friend. we don't like yellow and it was one of the most disgusting yellows ever. lol. and the Mike Newton thing happened to me yesterday... when I wrote this chapter! o.0  
Hope you liked it even though it was short!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. The Memorable Prank

**I wrote 4 chapters in my notebook yesterday. So here's an update!**

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Five**

**Emmett's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: Strong0ne

June 20th, 2008

7:56 A.M.

Bella was funny. I always loved that about her.

Even when she wasn't trying to, she cracked me up.

One day in particular, Rose had asked me to get sugar and caffeine for Bella to keep her awake. Seeing her all druggie high like that was awesome. She started talking about random stuff and making herself laugh.

So I decided to take advantage of her less-than-brilliant state.

"Bella? I need your advice." I'd said as seriously as I could. She sobered up.

"Yes, Emmett?"

I could see wonder flash across her and Rose's faces. I winked at Rosalie fast so Bella couldn't see and Rose would know I was joking.

"I was thinking about leaving my wife."

"Oh." As her curiousity grew, she forgot Rosalie was in the room.

"Why? For who?"

I pretended to squirm uncomfortably.

"Well, for... for Mike." I remember desperately trying to hold in my laughter.

"Mike Newton?" Her face had been confused and horrified.

"Yes. Well, I mean, if it's okay with you of course. I mean, he liked you but you obviously don't so..."

"Oh, no, Emmett. I don't like Mike. Haha that rhymed. But, are you...?"

I still can't believe how brilliant I had been at that moment.

"Oh yea baby," I said as I starting belting out "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne and dancing. It was so incredibly good and so incredibly embarrassing at the same time. It was awesome.

Bella had tried to stifle her laughter but thoroughly seemed to believe me. That's when I ran over to Rosalie and kissed her passionately.

When the realization kicked in, Bella laughed, swatted me on the arm, and reached for another Twizzler.

Good times.

Although Edward wasn't too happy when I told him.

**That was it.**

**Oh yeah, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**ok... uhh there's more to come. I guess. I have 4 more chapters that I gotta type up.. lol 4 chapters and still not the main plot! lol.**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Another High Memory

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Six**

**Jasper's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: M-path4xistence

July 4th, 2008

8:18 P.M.

My favorite memory of Bella when she was alive was after she came home from being dragged to the mall with Alice.

Edward brought her home and was planning or watching some movie with her, but he had to go do something. I could feel his apologies as he left Bella with me and I assured him it would be ok.

After he left, the silence was awkward. Bella was still exasperated and exhausted from her unwanted shopping trip. I calmed her down. She thanked me, but I shrugged it off.

We decided to watch the movie Edward had left for us. Well, he had meant for him and Bella to watch it together, but since we were boed, we watched it. It was Pulse. A scary movie.

I remember wondering why Edward picked it out, sensing Bella's fear, but I realized he'd probably intended for her to be too scared to watch it and just cling to him.

I told Bella we didn't have to watch it, but she said she couldn't just stop, not knowing what the end was. So we watched the rest and despite my calming efforts, her fear was too much and it just made me even more scared.

When the cyberthing appeared at the car window suddenly, I screamed. I looked down at Bella to see if she was ok.

She burst out laughing.

I was very confused.

"You just screamed like a little girl," she said.

Then I had started laughing too. It was great. Soon after the movie ended, Rosalieand Bella started planning her bachelorette party so I went to my room. Around midnight, I started feeling oddly giddy and hyper. So I'd crept downstairs to see what was going on.

Rosalie and Emmett and Bella hyped up on sugar and caffeine.

Laughing to myself, I had gone back upstairs to wait out the sugar high in solitude.

I'm so glad I had been alone then, 'cause when I heard Emmett singing "Girlfriend," the sugar high I was feeling from Bella heightened and I started dancing.

How embarrassing that would have been if anyone saw.

I guess that statement is void now that I told you, but... it was worth it.

**ok. shut up. I know Bella saw gory movies and wasn't scared, but she didn't really pay attention to them either. And Pulse wasn't actually scary... It's just the only horror movie I've seen, so I had to choose that to write about. lol.**

**You know I don't own Twilight.**

**REViEW!!**


	7. A Yummy Memory

**Sorry I haven't updated like all week! Don't hate me!! :'(**

**lol. sorry this is a short chapter. but i wrote everything except the last one!! haha**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**REVIEW!!**

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Seven**

**Esme's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: Mrsc0mpassionat3

August 2nd, 2008

4:04 P.M.

Just picking out one great memory of Bella is hard; there's so many.

But I guess I'll follow suit.

The day after Bella went shopping with Alice and got sugar high with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, I cooked breakfast for her. It was something that I missed from my human life, and I'd never been able to do it before, so I sort of jumped at the chance. Since I didn't know what Bella liked, I went all out.

Pop-Tarts, pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, eggs, bacon, sausage, Canadian bacon, cereal, and orange juice. I had anything you could ever think of, pretty much.

I remember Bella coming downstairs with Edward attatched to her hip. She was sniffing the air on the way down. When she entered the kitchen, her eyes widened. She tried to tell me that I didn't have to do that, but I convinced her that I wanted to. I really did. Cooking was fun, and watching her enjoy the meal I'd made made me happy. It was like being a mother.

She didn't eat everything; I didn't expect her to. We finally had a packed fridge, and I was glad we had someone who would eat the food within it.

Jasper and Edward will especially know how it felt.

Although her time with us was short, I know we will never forget Bella. She was like a daughter to me.

If I could bring her back, I would.

**Eh, not my best chapter. At all. Ever.**

**lol.**

**Esme and Carlisle were hard to write. But yeah. so I have Carlisle's next... and I gotta write the last chapter!! err...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Happy Memory

**Oh my gosh! Sorry it's ben forever since I last updated!! Sorry! I hadn't meant to go this long without an update for you, my lovely readers (who need to review more) but I as busy all weekend! And I finally wrote the last chapter! It's 5 pages in my notebook. Eee. And my hand hurts. lol. But anyway, here is your much-deserved update and I hope I can update more often! Only a few more chapters to go!! **

**Sorry for the delay!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! xoxoxox REVIEW!! xox**

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Eight**

**Carlisle's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: c0mpassionat3

August 19th, 2008

9:19 A.M.

One of the best things about Bella was her joy.

I remember one time in particular, she was overly ecstatic. Ahem. Without the use of sugar and caffeine.

She'd come home one day and just couldn't stop smiling. I'd told her Edward was out hunting, she she still had that grin plastered on her face.

Everyone else was out hunting with Edward, so I figured I'd talk to her. I asked her why she was so happy.

She told me she just saw Jacob. I don't think she even noticed my body stiffen unconsciously; she was too busy happily explaining.

"I ran into him and his, guess what, imprint! Yep, that's right! Can you believe it? Yes! He imprinted! Now I won't have to worry about breaking his heart! He's soo over me!" I remember her words ran over each other with her excitement and she giggled uncharacteristically.

"And guess what? Even better! She's beautiful! Well, she's no Rosalie, of course, but I'm surprised he even remembered my name! Haha. Oh, her name is Ashleigh. She's got, like, brown-blonde hair. Like brown with highlights or blonde with lowlights. I don't know. But she's a werewolf! They are so perfect for each other! And now Edward and I can enjoy being married without me feeling guilty about Jacob! Life is great, isn't it, Carlisle?!"

She hugged me and I smiled warmly and told Bella that I was happy she was happy. Then the family came home. She squealed and threw herself at Edward. She didn't offer an explanation as to why she was so happy, so I caught on and blocked my thoughts, just thinking of normal things as I greeted my family. I suppose Jacob was a sore subject for Bella and Edward.

But that part was over, and Bella was happier than ever.

Life sure was great.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Dang it, why are they always longer in my notebook!? Argh. :)**

**REVIEW. Cause you love me. And if you review, you can have some chocolate. Or red Swedish Fish... Whatever.**


	9. Short Memory: Sad But Not The Saddest

**I was planning on updating a lot today anyway, but I got a specific request from Ashleigh to update. So I am typing this from my notebook. Two chapters left after this one!! **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**REVIEW!!**

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Nine**

**Edward's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: GoldenEyez1918

September 29th, 2008

3:36 A.M.

Well, all the others have written about their favorite memories of Bella and they're telling me it's my turn. I don't think they understand that I'll never get over her, but I guess I can try to write down the best memory.

There are so many. But I think one of my absolute favorites was when she starting being excited about marrying me.

The first time she smiled when I mentioned the wedding, I wanted to cry with joy. It made me so happy, seeing as she hated the idea of marriage before.

I'll never know what changed her mind, but now I wish I had told her how glad I was that she seemed to like the idea of marrying me. But now I'll never get the chance.

Alice just slapped me for bring sadness into a happy memory.

She needs to stop reading over my shoulder.

I really don't think I could pick just one memory of Bella to love best. I love them all. And I can't write everything down. It'd make quite a few novels. **(A/N. lol.)**

Rescuing her from shopping with Alice was great, because I could tell how happy she was; despite the trauma of a seven hour shopping trip. I would've rescued her sooner if I could've. Jasper and Emmett were making me help them plan a bachelor party. It wasn't important to me, but I did it anyway.

I love how Bella was always stealing glances at me when she thought I wouldn't notice.

Staring into her eyes would've make my heart skip a beat, if it was still beating. She was the most perfect thing I'd ever laid my eyes on, and she still thought she paled in comparison to me. I wish I could've been able to make her see how beautiful she was in my eyes. I miss her.

**Sorry it's short. Again, I say: it's a lot longer in my notebook! But the last chapter should be long enough to make up for it... It's 5 pages in my notebook... Which won't seem as long once I type it down, but I'm writing the way I wrote. Doing the best I can. soooo if you don't like it, stop reading. :)**

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Slipped Away

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Ten**

**Edward's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: GoldenEyez1918

November 25th, 2008

7:23 P.M.

Even though I've been reading all these memories of Bella, I'm still depressed. Really depressed.

Alice is worried about me, so I'm kind of under house arrest. There's always somone eith me. At all times. To make sure I don't go to the Volturi.

I miss Bella. So much.

I try to remember all the good stuff, but I still see the day she passed. I hate the word...Passed... But I can't say...

The day she... died.

Oh, I still can't believe it.

A while ago, I'm not sure when since time has no effect on me; I lose it before I even find it... Alice says it was yesterday. She also said I sounded poetic when I said that. And not in a good way.

Anyway, yesterday, I was playing Bella's lullaby on my piano and sobbing. She loved that song. If only she could hear it again...

I was playing the lullaby when the tune changed. It turned into some sort of other song. And I started thinking about the things I would say to Bella if I could. Of course there are so many things I wish I could say, but some of them sort of turned into lyrics. For the music that came from my fingers. So I guess I wrote a song for Bella. I call it 'Slipped Away.'

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't ooooooooooooh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you..._

Alice thinks I'm too depressed.

If Jasper died, I bet she'd be too.

She says yeah, but at least she'd get over it.

Haha. You think.

Alright, fine! ... She says I need to at least tell them what happened. She says it will help me cope. I think she's just curious. She says it's that too.

I guess I could tell everyone what happened.

Eventually.

But not yet.

She just groaned. Well, too bad. I'm still not over Bella! She doesn't understand that I never will be; I don't even know if I'll get over her enough to tell them how she died.

I don't like thinking about it.

But it's always there in my head.

I can never forget.

**Hope you liked that chapter! ... When I first started this story, it was because I thought the lyrics of 'Slipped Away' went perfectly with what Edward would think if Bella was dead, but as I wrote the story, the song didn't relate as much. Oh well. I do not own Twilight or 'Slipped Away'**

**Next chapter is the last and the longest.. Hope you like**

**and if anything confused you, let me know and I'll explain!!**

**xoxox**

**REVIEW**


	11. The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same

**Here it is! The last chapter! I hope you like it and I hope it's long enough! If anything is confusing, please let me know and I will explain! (btw... I tend to mention Ashleigh in my ANs, saying she wanted an update... Ashleigh is Obsessed.with.writing ... my biggest fan! lol... and i made her a character in the story because i need a character and she was willing... after this chapter, i don't know why she would be, but anyway... my characters don't talk to me! lol...)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**(haha i just started writing the chapter when i realised i forgot the time in the last chap so i had to fix that... ok on with it)**

**REVIEW!**

**The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Edward's POV**

Bite The Bullet Blogs: GoldenEyez1918

February 7th, 2009

2:21 A.M.

Everybody's been dying for an explanation.

I suppose I owe it to them.

I just wasn't able to tell them. To deal with it again. It's almost been a year.

But maybe it would help me get over her.

.-.-.-.

It was April 18th.

It started out as beautiful. We were finally getting married. And Bella was happy about it. I had longed for her to be happy about it for a long time.

The wedding was beautiful. Alice and Rosalie had the church decorated beautifully. A bunch of light pinks. And topaz, Bella's favorite color.

It was really adorned. Unnecessarily so, but Alice insisted and Bella didn't mind. Well, she did, but she didn't mind enough to deny Alice the pleasure of decorating everything.

As I waited for her to come down the aisle, I was nervous. Yet filled with joy. The thoughts of eveyone around me were excited and happy.

When Bella came down the aisle in that dress, nothing mattered except her. I only saw her. My beautiful angel, gliding down the aisle with a huge smile plastered on her face and a blush on her cheeks. Before that moment, I had never thought she could've ever been more beautiful than she already was. I had been wrong. Nothing compared to her beauty. She was just so perfect. And her happiness made it even more enjoyable.

I barely heard the words of the preacher marrying us. I just looked forward to saying 'I do' and hearing her say the same. The moment finally came and I kissed her more tenderly and eagerly than I ever had before.

Applause broke out and people wiped their eyes as we headed down the aisle together.

We were ready to spend the rest of our lives together, forever and ever.

Sounds cheesy, I know. But it was amazing.  
For the reception, Alice had really gone all out. Decorated just as beautifully as the church had been. From what I heard, the food was exquisite. I wouldn't know, of course, but it was nice to know that the guests were enjoying themselves, even though I only cared about Bella.

Somehow, I had gotten her to dance with me. The reception seemed to drag on forever. Halfway through, Bella informed me that she would have to desert me for a quick moment. I told her to come back quickly and prepared myself for the lonely anxiousness I would feel until she came back from the bathroom.

I watched others have a good time, but the moment I realized Bella had been gone for too long, I knew something was wrong.

What I write next is taken directly from a scene I saw in a certain someone's mind that day.

I remember it perfectly.

.-.-.-.

_Once Bella rounded the corner, for the Ladies room, I ran into the Mens room and flushed three toilets in a row, my signal to Ashleigh that Bella had arrived. I locked myself in the room and waited for Ashleigh's signal that the job was done._

_After a couple of minutes, she came into the Mens room with me and I relocked the door. She phased and allowed me to see the scene in her mind._

_--_

_Bella came out from the stall and proceeded to wash her hands. Ashleigh emerged from her own stall and did the same._

_Bella was smiling foolishly. How she could be happy with that bloodsucker, I guess I'll never know._

_"Hi, Bella." Ashleigh smiled._

_"Hi. Hey, you're Jacob's imprint. Ashleigh, right?"_

_"Yeah. Congrats on your wedding."_

_"Thanks. Uh, I'm sorry, but did I invite you?"_

_Ashleigh pushed all politeness aside, according to plan._

_"Nope, I invited myself," she pulled her gun out of her dress. How she got it in there, I don't know._

_Bella's eyes widened. She glanced towards the door._

_Ashleigh laughed bitterly._

_"It's locked. Did you really think I was that stupid?" She took a menacing step towards Bella. Bella backed away instinctively, glancing at the gun in Ashleigh's hand._

_"No. What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing? Or do you honestly not know? Sweet, naive Bella. I'm going to kill you."_

_"Why?" Bella's forhead burrowed in confusion._

_Ashleigh sighed._

_"You truly are more ignorant than I had thought. Is it not obvious, Bella?"_

_"Um. No."_

_"It's simple, really. I'm going to kill you because you took him away from me. The one thing I had wanted in my entire life." Ashleigh's pure hatred seeped out in every direction._

_"Y-You liked Edward? But I thought you were a werewolf?"_

_Frustrated, Ashleigh smacked her gun-free hand on the sink, causing Bella to jump._

_"I am. No, not Edward, you impudent excuse for a life. Jacob. You took Jacob away from me."_

_"But you're his imprint. And I'm married to Edward. How could I have taken Jacob away from you?"  
Oh Bella. You don't know._

_"How could you not know?! Are you that stupid? Seriously. I hate you. I hate you, Bella Swan! You have ruined my life! Worst part is, you don't even know how! And you sure don't care. The only thing I have ever wanted was to be loved! And you took that away from me! Sure, Jacob imprinted on me, but he's still in love with you! And he'll never get over you. I know it, and so does he. I'm here to make sure Edward never gets over you either," Ashleigh gave a couple of seconds to let her words sink in and shot Bella. _

_Just once. But it was a lethal shot. She tossed the gun in the trash and left Bella's body there._

_We phased back and proceeded to leave the building. How she had been that angry and not phased intrigued me. I congratulated her on not phasing, but she laughed it off. Suddenly, she was flying through the air and I was held back by several pairs of strong arms._

That's when we interfered. When Bella hadn't returned, I alerted my family and we went to find her.We found Jacob and his imprint instead. When I heard Jacob and Ashleigh's thoughts, I was outraged. I thrust my body into Ashleigh as everyone else held back Jacob. Ashleigh hurtled into the air and slammed against the wall, causing a bone to snap. I rushed over and finished her off before she had time to phase, praying Bella wasn't actually dead.

"NO!" Jacob screamed. I turned and saw him rip out of my family's restraining arms, phasing into a werewolf.

He replayed the whole scene in detail again in his mind. He was probably trying to taunt me, but it only resulted in more anger from me. I ripped him to shreds. I never even got a chanve to enjoy it, I was too mad.

After my anger had subsided, I remembered my reason for being so upset.

I rushed into the Ladies room where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting. Alice and Esme had their hands over their mouths and nonexistent tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Edward." Esme tried to comfort me.

My eyes traveled to the floor. Bella's body was covered in blood. The scent didn't even faze me. I rushed to check for a pulse.

There was none.

I screamed in anger, wishing I could bring Jacob and Ashleigh back to life and kill them all over again. My screams turned into sobs. I barely even remember being taken home, I was crying so much. No tears of course, but it certainly felt like it.

Eventually, I could sob no more and I just kept repeating "She's dead."

Everyone tried to comfort me, but I knew I would never feel anything other than agony. She was gone. Killed by two useless werewolves.

My family had known that Jacob and Ashleigh had had something to do with Bella's death, but they hadn't known every detail. Until now.

I still don't think that writing it out helped, but my family deserved to know. Maybe now my neverending depression will make sense to them.

The one thing I want is to have Bella back.

But that is one with that will never come true.

**The end!**

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW... if anything confused you, let me know!**

**And sorry, Ashleigh (Obsessed.with.writing) for making you evil... and dead... lol. you're so much cooler than the werewolf Ashleigh... but i needed a name! lol. Thanks for letting me use yours!**

**and in case you all wanna know, all the dates on the blog mean something. ask me if you want. lol.**

**REVIEW**


	12. AN: The Dates and Times

**Alright, here's just an extra chapter to explain what the dates/times are.**

Chapter One -- **April 18th, 2008 / 1:17AM**_ "' April 18th is my birthday. 1:17am, because Edward is 17._

Chapter Two -- **April 18th, 2008 / 11:23PM & April 19th, 2008 4:44AM **_"' April 18th is my birthday, 23 used to be one of my favorite numbers, and 11 at night cause it had to be late at night... April 19th, just the day after, 4:44AM cause WE HATE FOUR!! :)_

Chapter Three **-- May 24th, 2008 / 9:39PM **_"' May 24th is my cousin's birthday. 9:39 is a palindrome._

Chapter Four **-- May 30th, 2008 / 4:18AM **_"' My friend's little brother's birthday. 4:18 because my birthday is April 18th, aka 4/18..._

Chapter Five -- **June 20th, 2008 / 7:56AM **_"' EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY!! and I think I was writing this chapter at 7:56pm_

Chapter Six **-- July 4th, 2008 / 8:18PM **_"' July 4th is Independence Day, aka The Fourth Of July... 8:18 is another palindrome._

Chapter Seven **-- August 2nd, 2008 / 4:04PM **"'_ The day BREAKING DAWN comes out!! 4:04 because it's a palindrome, and we hate four. :D_

Chapter Eight **-- August 19th, 2008 / 9:19AM **_"' Long story. Our vacation to Canada this year starts on August 16th, that's when we're driving down there... but then when I was thinking of what was the best time of day in Canada, I realised we wouldn't be IN Canada on the 16th... so I changed it to the 19th, since the best time of day in Canada is 9am, so it's just a whole bunch of nines!!_

Chapter Nine **-- September 29th, 2008 / 3:36AM **"'_Nothing special, just near the end of the month... 36 used to be my favorite number._

Chapter Ten -- **November 25th, 2008 / 7:23PM **_"' November 25th, 2006 holds Thanksgiving Day memories for me. and 23 again, was a fave number of mine._

Chapter Eleven -- **February 7th, 2009 / 2:21AM **"' _February 7th! My best friend's birthday!! 2:21am, because I was born at 2:21Pm!! lol_

**So there you go. The significances of the dates and times in The Day I Found It Won't Be The Same.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
